


I've Got You Under My Skin (my version)

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Common Cold, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Sneezing from Being Sick, Sneezing from a Cold, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Giggles comes down with a cold while playing in the snow, so Lumpy and Sniffles decide to take care of her.Note that this fanfic isn't the same as the Happy Tree Friends episode of the same name; THAT episode disappointed me. This is how I would have liked it to turn out.
Kudos: 1





	I've Got You Under My Skin (my version)

Giggles winced and opened her eyes when she heard her alarm clock going off. She reached over to it and turned it off, and then sat up in bed. She stretched her arms up and rubbed her eyes gently. When she sat on the edge of her bed, however, she noticed something outside the window and gasped in happy surprise. She stepped off her bed and went over to the window to see what the weather was like.

It was snowing outside - the ground was already covered with a large blanket of white snow.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" said Giggles.

She went over to her dresser, then looked through her assortment of winter clothing for something nice to wear. Finally she settled on a sweater, pants, and a scarf that was almost the same shade of pink her fur was. She looked in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction.

"These should be warm enough."

Giggles made her way out of her bedroom, then down the stairs. She took the key to her front door and unlocked it before she went outside. Then she slipped the key into her pocket and went out into the snow.

The snow beneath her feet felt very cold, but in a good way. Giggles got down on the ground to make a snow angel, then stood up to look at it with a smile. She then laughed in amusement. She just loved playing in the snow.

Just then, a cold gust of wind blew past her, causing her to hug her upper body as she shivered quietly. At least she wasn't freezing, however; her clothes were keeping her warm.

That being said, a rather intense tickle made its way into Giggles' nose, which quickly began to twitch. Her eyelids lowered as her pupils darted all over the place, and her breath hitched. She was going to sneeze.

"Aaah... Haaah... HAAAH-- Tchyeww!"

A rather anticlimactic sneeze burst forth from Giggles as she shot her upper body forward. Giggles stood back up as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger, looking a bit dazed from her sneeze.

"Ugh... excuse me..." The chipmunk gave a rather audible sniffle, then pulled her forefinger away from her nose. "It must be really cold today if that chill managed to make me sneeze."

Almost as soon as she'd finished making that acknowledgement, her nose tickled again. Giggles brought both of her hands up to her mouth as she braced herself for her next sneeze.

"Aaah... Haaah-tchew! Aaah-chyeww! Ugh..." She rubbed her nose again with her forefinger. "I guess it is. Except..." Another sniffle. "I don't feel so good..."

Giggles put her hand to her forehead, just underneath her bow. It didn't feel hot - or if it did, she couldn't tell - but her nose was beginning to feel runny by this point. He pulled her hand off her head, and then rubbed her nose gently with the side of her hand. It didn't seem to help much, however. A couple of light coughs escaped as well, followed by another sharp sniffle.

"Yeah, I think I may be coming down with something." Giggles had a look of partial dismay on her face, but mostly looked unwell. Another sneeze came out, this one sounding a bit wet compared to her other sneezes. "Aaaaah-sheww!"

With a couple more audible sniffles, Giggles rubbed her nose gently with her arm. She had to have been lucky to not get any of her mucus on the sleeve of her sweater, but that was probably because her nose wasn't even running. Besides, that wasn't what she was worried about. Maybe someone could help her feel better... Luckily, she could see two of her closest friends a few feet away, so she made her way over to them.

Lumpy, who was wearing an orange hat that looked like a nightcap, a light blue sweater, matching pants and a dark red scarf, was shivering quite badly from how chilly it was out here. His nose twitched, and his nostrils began to flare up. Lumpy's eyelids lowered as his breath began to hitch.

"Aaaaah... Haaaaaah..." inhaled Lumpy, tilting his neck back. This was going to be a big one... "AaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"HAAAAAAAAAH-TCHYUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" And almost at the same time Lumpy sneezed, Sniffles let out a sneeze as well. He was hanging out with Lumpy at the time, and he, too, was feeling cold despite being dressed. Sniffles was wearing a green pair of earmuffs, a green scarf, and a blue-gray sweater and matching pants, by the way.

Finally Lumpy and Sniffles were finished sneezing and rubbed their noses; Lumpy used his forefinger to do so, while Sniffles used the back of his hand.

"...Gesundheit, Lumpy," Sniffles said with a sniffle.

"Thanks." Lumpy continued to rub his nose, sniffling as well.

Just then, the two Tree Friends heard a different sneeze filling the air. "Hah-- Tchyu!"

Lumpy and Sniffles turned toward where they thought they heard the sneeze. And there they saw her: Giggles walking over to them while rubbing her now red nose with her forefinger.

"Oh, hi, Giggles," Lumpy greeted her. "Bless you."

"Indeed," Sniffles replied in agreement.

"Thank you," Giggles replied with a sniffle.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sniffles wanted to know.

"I'm not sure, exactly." Giggles gave another sniffle. "I just stepped out to play in the snow, and I... just started to sneeze... Ah-choo!"

"Bless you," said Lumpy.

"Oh, really? Hmm..." Sniffles tried to think about what was going on as Giggles rubbed her nose again. "It sounds to me like you might be catching a cold, Giggles."

"Are you sure about that, Sniffles? Aaah-tchoo!!" Lumpy sneezed as well, and then rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Bless you, Lumpy," Giggles said with a sniff.

"Thanks," Lumpy thanked her before he resumed speaking to Sniffles. "I don't know how Giggles would catch a cold when she's all bundled up."

"That's true," Sniffles replied, rubbing his trunk a bit with the side of his hand. He must have felt another sneeze coming on. "Of course, just because you're dressed and warm doesn't-- Hah-tchyeww!" Sniffles doubled over with another cute sneeze, and then resumed rubbing his trunk. "Excuse me. Just because you're dressed and warm doesn't mean you won't get sick anyway."

"Well, if I'm not feeling well, I guess you're right." Giggles sniffled again, but then grew a pre-sneeze face as she inhaled a couple more times. Lumpy and Sniffles looked at her in curiosity, which quickly turned to fear.

"Ah... Aaah... HAAAH--" But following three inhales and a pause came a rather underwhelming sneeze. "Tchuuu!"

"Bless you, Giggles," Sniffles said as Giggles rubbed her nose with her forefinger.

"Yeah. Bless you," Lumpy replied in agreement.

"Thank you." Giggles sniffled slightly as she continued to rub her nose. "Well, at least I'm not the only one sneezing around here..."

She giggled a bit, and both of her friends joined in. They could tell that the chipmunk could use some tender loving care, however.

"Here, Giggles, why don't Lumpy and I bring you to my house?" suggested Sniffles. "You can rest there until you're feeling better."

"That's a good idea," Giggles said with a smile. It quickly disappeared, however, when she sneezed again. "Hah-chew!"

Lumpy couldn't help but giggle at how cute the sneeze sounded, and neither could Sniffles. But they both turned and led her to Sniffles' house, with Giggles still sniffling and rubbing her nose. Sometimes Lumpy rubbed his nose as well.

Finally, they'd made it to Sniffles' house, and stepped into the living room. Sniffles closed the door behind him and his friends before removing his earmuffs. Lumpy removed his snow cap for the moment, but the three of them kept the remainder of their clothes on, including their scarves, so they wouldn't get too cold.

"Thanks for doing this... haah, for me..." Giggles managed to thank them before she was about to sneeze again. "Aaah... Haaah-tsheeww!"

Luckily, she brought her hand up just in time, so neither Lumpy nor Sniffles got sprayed. Lumpy handed her a tissue from the closest box he could find, and she took the tissue and began to wipe her nose. As she did this, Lumpy led her to the couch.

"Let one of us know if there's anything you need," Lumpy said, before his nose twitched once again. He turned away from Giggles to avoid spraying her, and then he was going to sneeze. "Aaah... Aaahhhh... AaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHH-TCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Ugh!!" Lumpy turned back to Giggles as he rubbed his nose repeatedly with his forefinger. Giggles was looking at him in surprise.

"Um, Gesundheit." Giggles didn't know if she'd said the word right.

"Thank you," said Lumpy, forefinger under his nose.

"You're not catching my cold, too, are you?" Giggles asked, sounding a bit worried.

"No. I'm not sure what's going on with me." Lumpy gave a loud sniffle, causing his nostrils to flare up briefly. "I was already pretty sneezy when I was out playing in the snow with Sniffles."

"I'm not surprised. You do sneeze the most times out of every Tree Friend." Giggles gave another cute giggle, and Lumpy chuckled in agreement.

Just then, Sniffles made his way toward Giggles. He was holding a blanket in one arm and a thermometer in his other hand. Lumpy helped him unfold the blanket and placed it over Giggles' lap for her, and then Sniffles tucked the thermometer into her mouth.

As the three of them waited for Giggles' temperature to be taken, Giggles sniffled every few seconds. She was lucky that she didn't need to sneeze, however, although she could have sworn she saw Lumpy's nose twitch a few times, as well as Sniffles' trunk twitch a few times. Soon the thermometer beeped, and Sniffles pulled it out to look at it.

"Hmm, 101 degrees," said Sniffles. "I'm afraid you're running a fever, Giggles."

"Oh." Giggles looked a bit disappointed, but Sniffles patted her shoulder as gently as possible.

"Not to worry. Me and Lumpy are here to make you as comfortable as possible."

Giggles smiled at his reassuring comment. "Thank you, guys."

Suddenly Lumpy's eyelids lowered as his nostrils flared up again. Another sneeze was on the way. "Aaaah... Haaaaah... HaaaaaaaaAAAAHHHHHHH--"

Before he could sneeze, however, Giggles reached up and placed her forefinger underneath his nose. The sneeze was stopped in its tracks, but Lumpy wasn't convinced it was gone.

"Thanks, Giggles..." Lumpy said, rather weakly.

Giggles sighed in relief and pulled her forefinger away from his nose - but that quickly proved to be a mistake. Lumpy tilted his neck as far back as it could go, and then exploded powerfully.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Lumpy's sneeze was loud enough to shake almost every object in the room, but otherwise didn't damage anything. Sniffles and Giggles did cover their ears in disbelief, however. Finally, Lumpy caught his breath and rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"O-oh my..." Sniffles said to himself, before he blessed Lumpy. "Gesundheit, Lumpy!"

"Bless YOU!" Giggles said in agreement.

Lumpy continued to rub his nose as he sniffled loudly. "Th-thank you... and yeah, bless me."

Sniffles pulled a tissue out from the box and offered it to Lumpy, who held it to his nose and blew loudly.

"Oh, dear..." Giggles said in worry. She sniffled again. "Don't take this the wrong way, Lumpy, but I think you may be catching a cold, too."

Lumpy wiped his nose, sniffling as he moved his tissue back and forth upon the end of his snout.

"Well, it would explaid why I sdeezed so loud," he replied, his voice sounding a bit stuffy. He had to sniffle again so Giggles would understand him better. "Wouldn't it?"

"Indeed, it would," Sniffles agreed. "How would you like to get some rest, too, Lumpy?"

"I think I'd rather bake sure Giggles is feelidg better first," said Lumpy.

"Very well, then. But if you change your mind, I have plenty of tissues - and an extra space on the couch for you."

Lumpy smiled when he said that, but finally balled up his used tissue and threw it away. Sniffles walked out of the room as he did so.

"Gh-ahh... Tchew!" Giggles released another quiet sneeze into a tissue. For some reason, hearing her sneeze reminded Lumpy of when Lisa Simpson sneezed in those two episodes of The Simpsons.

"I wish I could sdeeze like you, Giggles," Lumpy mentioned with a sniffle. "At least your little sdeezes ared't as scary as by big ad loud wuds..."

"Yeah." Giggles sniffled as well, then wiped her nose with her tissue. "Except a bunch of little sdeezes don't feel as satisfying to let out as a few big sdeezes."

"That's true." Lumpy wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Ugh..."

Just then, Sniffles came back in his room with two things in his hands - one was a glass of orange liquid, and the other was a cold bottle of water.

"Hey, Giggles?" Sniffles asked as he approached her. "Why don't you drink some orange juice?" He offered the glass to her. "It'll help improve your immune system so it can keep fighting off your cold."

Giggles sniffled as she took the glass, and then drank it slowly. It had quite a strong and sweet flavor, the kind that not many Tree Friends genuinely enjoyed, but she managed to finish it all. Finally she panted a few times, and then Sniffles handed her the bottle of water.

"Thadk you, Sdiffles," Giggles thanked him. Then she screwed off the lid on the bottle and drank some of the water.

Just watching her try to wash the orange juice down reminded Lumpy of how sore his throat was. He put his hand over his mouth as he coughed a few times.

"Would you like some water, too, Lumpy?" Sniffles wanted to know.

"Yes, please. Ah-choo!" Lumpy sneezed again, and then wiped his nose a few times with the back of his hand. "I haven't drunk adything sidce I woke up."

"Very well, then. And bless you."

Sniffles left the living room again, coming back not long afterward with a water for Lumpy. The moose pulled his hand away from his nose before he accepted the water and drank some of it.

"Thadks, Sdiffles," said Lumpy. He coughed a little more, and then groaned. "Ugh, who ab I kidding? I deed to sit dowd for a few bidutes..."

He moved in front of the couch and sat down on it. He and Giggles continued to drink their waters for a few minutes until the bottles were both empty. It was then that Sniffles took the bottles and placed them in a plastic bag for when he wanted to recycle them.

Sniffles then placed the bag aside for later, and picked up the remote to turn on the TV. He then put down the remote and left the room for a moment. In a minute he was back with another blanket, which he placed over Lumpy's lap this time around. Lumpy smiled at him to thank him, and then watched as Sniffles went into the kitchen - probably to cook some soup for his friends.

Lumpy and Giggles didn't say much while they were watching TV - as they watched a few episodes of shows they'd seen as well as shows neither of them knew existed, they mostly sniffled a lot. There was one moment, however, where both of them needed to sneeze at the same time.

"Aaah... Haaaah... HAAAHHH-TCHOO!!" Lumpy and Giggles doubled over in unison as they released their sneezes; Lumpy's was the loudest and had a good amount of visible spray, but Giggles' was a bit quieter - but still forceful - and didn't have any spray at all. Then the two of them rubbed their noses with their forefingers, sniffling audibly.

"Bless you, Lumpy..." Giggles said.

"Thanks. Bless you, too," Lumpy replied.

They each took a tissue from the box - Giggles simply wiped her nose, but Lumpy blew his nose loudly before he started wiping. After a few minutes, Sniffles came in with a tray that held two warm, steaming bowls of chicken noodle soup.

"Doesn't sound like you two are quite feeling better," Sniffles acknowledged. "Not to worry; I'm sure this soup will help you feel better."

He brought the tray over to Lumpy and Giggles, and handed one bowl to each of them. The two of them thanked him with a grateful smile and began to eat. Sniffles stayed by their sides as they did so, making sure nothing unfortunate would happen. Luckily, neither of the ill Tree Friends needed to sneeze while they were enjoying their soup.

Finally they were finished, and placed their bowls back on the tray.

"Thank you for making us that soup, Sniffles," said Giggles, her voice sounding a bit less congested.

"Yeah, it was delicious," Lumpy agreed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, guys," Sniffles replied with a smile. Just then, however, his eyes widened and pupils shrunk, and then he gave a somewhat extended but adorable sneeze. "Heeehhhh-chyiuuuuuuuu!!" He then stood back up as he rubbed his trunk with his forefinger, and Lumpy giggled in amusement.

"Bless you," said Lumpy.

"Yes, bless you," replied Giggles.

"Thanks." Sniffles continued to rub his trunk.

"I hope you're not catching our cold..." Giggles stated in slight concern.

"I hope not, too," Sniffles replied, "but it's alright. I was already a bit sneezy today - just not as much as you guys."

Lumpy and Giggles laughed in response as Sniffles continued to rub his trunk.

"In that case," Giggles gave a light sniffle, "let's wait until the snow melts before we return home."

"Sounds like a plan," Lumpy replied as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"Indeed."

Sniffles finally pulled his hand away from his trunk, and then picked up the tray to bring it back into the kitchen. Lumpy watched him do so, but then heard some light breathing coming from next to him. When he turned his head, he saw that Giggles was laying down on the couch, trying to take a nap. Lumpy smiled and took her blanket to cover her with it.

Even if both of them were sick, at least Lumpy and Giggles got to spend some time recovering together. And at least they had Sniffles to make them as comfortable as possible.


End file.
